


Date Night

by SkyTheLoner



Series: Rare Pairings [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, It's more relationship stuff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Not much actually romance, Older Connie Maheswaran, Older steven universe, Rare Pairings, Self Confidence Issues, Sorry Not Sorry, i might edit this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: Connie is not the greatest at voicing her thoughts.Lucky, Steven can help her.[AKA: Steven, Connie, Yellow Diamond, and Blue Diamond are in a relationship, on a date, and Connie is horrible at expressing her emotions.]





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I made a ship.

"Are you sure this is alright?" she asked as the quartet walked down the beach together. She had a blue hair tie in her hair to hold it out of her face, and she wore a simple pink dress that came down to her knees. Their other partners were walking behind the duo, casting a long dark shadow down on them, but neither Steven nor Connie minded much.

"Uhh..." Steven muttered, thinking hard for a moment. The boy - he was nineteen and three-quarters, actually - sheepishly grinned, then he replied, "Well, they were fine with Ol' Alexandrite coming there, so..." Her boyfriend shrugged.

Connie sighed in annoyance. "I'm surprised we weren't banned." But she giggled anyway.

Steven took a moment to adjust his bow-tie and the buttons on his suit. "Heh." He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black pants. Steven was surprisingly formal about this date.

The two diamonds that followed them watched the pair of them in amusement, and Blue whispered something to her partner, snickering.

Sighing, Connie said, "No, I mean, is the restaurant going to be okay with  _us_ -" She pointed to herself and Steven, then she pointed up at their other partners with a frown. "-being a four-person-alien relationship?" At this point, the quartet had stopped, but Yellow and Blue barely noticed, too absorbed in their own conversation to care about her concerns. Connie felt a familiar annoyance begin to rise to the surface, but she shoved it back down and simply glared at the duo.

Her boyfriend slowly followed her gaze until her saw the two gem chatting nonchalantly about something. Her dark blue hood covered her pretty face and hide her azure eyes, but it was clear she wasn't paying attention.

Steven shrugged.

While the four of them did tend to split into groups for quite a few of their date to pass as two couples on a double date, often with Connie with Steven and Yellow with Blue, they tried to spend a lot of them as a quartet. Maybe not so much on dates, in public, but alone.

 _Just ignore it_ , she thought, beginning to walk down the beach again. By now they had reached the boardwalk and were walking on the wooden planks, though the two diamonds choose to continue traveling on the sand. It was probably for the best, she thought, remembering the giant hole on the pier. She had a small container of pepper spray in her purse, no one would be able to hurt her...

Just when Connie was going to walk up to them - because her concern was  _very much_  valid, if the event about a month and a half ago proved anything - and give them a piece of her mind, Steven grabbed her hand. When she glanced at him, in his handsome suit, he shook his head.

Connie stared at him for a moment, still mad and worried, because their last date with all of them - herself, Steven, Yellow Diamond, and Blue Diamond - ended with Connie in the hospital with a badly bruised stomach and a sprained ankle. And she was fine and she could probably could have defended herself if her attacker didn't sneak up on her like that, but Connie was still a bit nervous. Scared, even.

He placed a hand on her shoulder when she took a step forward.

Steven cleared his throat loudly, trying to catch the duo's attention.

The two of them didn't notice, and the boy took a deep breath. Jumping up into the air several meters, he called, rather loudly, "Hey!"

After a moment, Yellow finally glanced at him. She tilted her head, looking confused.

"Pardon?"

Steven, still floating in the air, announced, "Umm... Connie has something to say."

Connie took a deep breath.  _Just... try to calm down. Everything might not work out at first,_ " the logical side of her brain thought. But she was still agitated by them ignoring them for the entire walk. And she had  _tried_  to bring up her concerns before, noticing the weird looks from people when they traveled out of Beach City.

"Should we just go somewhere local?" she hesitantly asked, and Blue's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. Yellow raised an eyebrow and looked at her partner.

"Is that all you wanted to say?" Blue asked her, leaning down to look at Connie.

She took a step back, feeling nervous. "I... was kinda worried about what happened-" Here, Connie thinks a curse to herself, because she  _shouldn't be stuttering. "_ -la... la..." She paused; inhaled; exhaled. "Last time," she choked out.

Before either Diamond can say anything, she spat out, "And people outside Beach City are really prejudice against gems and  _this_  and you two and everything about our relationship!"

There's silence after she said that.

"... _And you two don't listen to me."_

The last thing she said caused the two diamonds to exchange a concerned and slightly panicked look, and Yellow leaned down too. Blue looked around, found that they were alone, then she simply said, "I'm... sorry?" Yellow's words were uncertain and she's not used to apologizing to a human. She's used to Connie and her parents and Steven and his dad and everyone in town, but she sometimes found it difficult to shake off the indifference and stubbornness of a diamond.

"Likewise," Blue added softly, looking down at her with large blue eyes.

"I want this to work," she said, trying to make her voice unwavering. She almost succeeds. "Heck,  _Rose_  had a lot of relationships that didn't work and I... wonder how many were because of people hating gems and humans loving each other?"

"Mom didn't really  _respect_  humans that much before him. She loved them like... a pet, maybe?" Steven commented. He gave her a quick hug.

Connie continued, "And I'm worried about people like that person who kicked me and shoved me down... no one's going to attack you two. You're both fifty feet tall! And Steven has powers and a bubble, and..." Connie sniffled, suddenly feeling lighter and really tired. "I'm just a human..." She hasn't felt bad about something like that in a while but when her boyfriend and girlfriends are practically immortal, it stood out a lot.

"You... feel unwanted and unsafe?" Yellow said slowly, trying to understand what she was saying.

Connie slowly nodded.

She added, "You and Blue have each other and me and Steven have each other too. But I love you and Blue, too."

"Oh." Blue's voice was soft. When she looked up, she saw that tears were beginning to from in her eyes. Her girlfriend was really emotionally when either her or Steven were affectionate or hurt, because then she would be reminded of Pink Diamond. The Diamond was moving on, but did still become really sad about it, sometimes for no particular reason.

Steven spoke up. "Blue-"

He was silenced by a wave of Yellow's gloved hand, but she didn't appear unkind. "I can handle this," she told him, placing a hand on the other diamond's shoulder.

Blue sniffled and gently pushed Yellow's hand away. "I'm fine." Then she turned to Connie. "I'm sorry."

Yellow glanced at Blue for a moment. "I promise... to make an effort to make you feel wanted," Yellow said gently, reaching down to pat her head. Connie felt a tiny smile appearing.

She sighed. "I think I just want to go back to the house."

Steven chuckled. "I think I second that."


End file.
